VGCW/2013-06-06
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-02 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 2nd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-20 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 20th, 2013}} __TOC__ '“Spiral Mountain Climb" Table Match' Matchup Winner Results Given VGCW's strange history with table matches, a 20-minute time limit has been imposed. The women are quick to involve tables in the match, but it takes some time to actually get someone on top of one. Lara escapes Grunty prepping for a turnbuckle splash but gets squashed onto the canvas anyway. Grunty quickly gets Lara set again and this time makes it to the turnbuckle before Lara can slip away, but Lara dodges at the last moment, letting the witch crash through. A second wooden causality occurs when Grunty gets a nice head scissor going from the apron, but she also smashes herself through a table in the process. Lara piles on more damage with a swing of another table and a flying crossbody from the outside. Now it's her turn to go flying and finish the match, but Grunty returns the favor from earlier, dodging and keeping her chances alive. She immediately tries to suplex Lara through another nearby table, but the table only falls over, not breaking, so the match runs on! Another Grunty dodge and another table broken, and it's back to the outside for more. They fight over rights to the fifth table, with Lara eventually winning out. But when she leaps once again hoping for the best, she crashes through the table, yet Gruntilda floats in mid-air! The ref calls this THQuality ending in favor of Lara in one of the strangest endings VGCW's ever seen. Other Plot Bryn McMahon has called Lightning into his office. Thanks to Poison's pro flowcharts, it seems Carmen Sandiego is in the vicinity! Lightning shows her concern considering there's a title match tonight. Bryn's got a plan, though. He wants Lightning to be his insurance policy in a match with "6 others" to lure Carmen in. But for now, he's got to pick up some law and business with Security Guard B. '"WVGCW Now Thinking with Portals" Newcomer Challenge' Matchup Winner Results Somehow Chell finds her way into VGCW, but her problem-solving ability seems to carry over nicely. She's even with Tifa for a good part of the match, but after some suplexes, it's clear that Tifa is starting to get overpowered. Tifa's offense is completely shut down, and any attempts to counter what Chell throws are quickly reversed right back. Chell slams Tifa hard with a superplex but still doesn't get the win with a long 1-count. But a spinning neckbreaker does the trick, and Chell scores a quick, convincing victory in her first fight. Other Plot The Ringside Reporter is standing by with Poison and asks about the champ's feelings on the tournament finalists, Princess Daisy and Terra Branford. While Poison's been on the backburner for some time, she knows she must accept whoever faces her. She cuts the interview short to tell her friends about this awesome match. 'Gurl Gamer Contenders Tournament - Finals' Matchup Winner Results One of the most hyped matches in WVGCW's young history, both Daisy and Terra enter this match undefeated in singles competition. The ladies show they're putting it all on the line, both of them bringing out their heavy-hitting moves early on. The Princess seizes control after some good back and forth, but Terra uses some unorthodox moves, locking in the octopus and even hitting a bronco buster. Terra shows signs of life with a moonsault onto a standing Daisy, and soon after she's got the Sarasa princess on Table-san, only to moonsault herself through with no one home! They catfight a bit until they're back inside, but Daisy twists her way into a Daisy Cutter! Cue the three-count, and Daisy has cast aside the Terror to win the Gurl Gamer #1 Contenders Tournament! Other Plot Bryn continues his discussion with Lightning. He's going to debut something that Carmen Sandiego won't be able to resist. By bringing her out in the open, he can make an offer she won't refuse, providing a distraction for tonight's Gurl Gamer Championship match so it goes smoothly. Lightning asks about being referred to as "insurance" earlier, Bryn explains he's just stacking some chips in his favor. He gives some final words of encouragement, though Lightning doesn't think much of them. 'Ms. Money in the Bank Ladder Match' Matchup Winner Results As the competitors come out for the first ever Ms. Money in the Bank match, we come to the final entrant, Chie. But as Chie comes out, Carmen attacks from behind, entering herself in the match instead! It's an all-out brawl and for some time it seems as if the ladders are being forgotten. Ivy finally seems to remember what to do in this match, and with some time she's the first to go for the briefcase, but Lightning keeps her from staying up too long. Zelda makes a run at it, but she's too far away and falls off the ladder in her efforts. Then Carmen and Ivy climb on top, and Ivy is able to knock Carmen off! But before she can make a move, Lightning is once again ready to stop her, shoving the ladder over. Zelda clears some space for a new ladder setup, this time properly under the briefcase, but yet again, it's Security Guard L patrolling and keeping the ladder save, powerbombing Zelda from the ladder! Carmen and Zelda are soon climbing again, and this time Ivy pushes them over, sending them crashing down and a ladder flies out of the ring with some amazing THQuality physics. It's a competition to get the ladder in the proper spot now, and Roll finally gets it in place. She and Videl take turn to climb, and Videl suplexes Roll off. Lightning, fresh off a sledgehammer beatdown of Zelda, quickly sees an opening and dashes up the ladder, stealing the briefcase to win! Other Plot Bryn McMahon makes his entrance as the match ends, and he wants to speak to Carmen. He mentions that Carmen has a belt belonging to him, therefore making her a title holder. He asks her to the back to negotiate a match. Carmen questions why she'd do that, and Bryn says it's the only way he'll allow Carmen near the Gurl Gamer Championship. 'Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere VGCW VS. WWE Match (#7)' Matchup Winner Results The VGCW vs. WWE series makes a return after a long hiatus, and the bad blood between the companies shows itself in a hurry as the match escalates quickly to a hardcore duel. The steel steps come into play as 18 and Lita trade shots. Lita throws 18 into the crowd and touts her company's superiority, but 18 is happy to return the favor, throwing Lita over to the fans in payback! 18 remembers to take out the trash, pulling out a garbage can and smacking Lita with it several times over the head, and Lita retaliates with the pipe, but not before 18 gets the last blow with the pipe herself. Then it's time for a sledgehammer to find some use as they exchange hits. After failed attempts by each at El Kabong, 18 throws Lita into the crowd two more times for the hell of it. Throw in more hijinks with a replica title belt, and we come full circle as the steel steps are the weapon of choice once more. After escaping a fate of stairs that keep happening, 18 finally deals the last blow, getting the three on a Northern Lights suplex to give VGCW a 5-2 advantage in their renewed series with WWE. Other Plot Bryn makes his offer to Carmen in his office as promised. He offers a title vs. title match, if Carmen wins, she keeps her stolen belt and gets the current one, but if she loses, she must return the belt she stole. Bryn extends the contract he drew up with Security Guard B. Carmen says she'll sign it, just as long as Bryn simply signs her own contract. Bryn is just giddy to be doing business right now. 'Gurl Gamer Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Poison finally gets a chance to defend her title after winning it nearly two months ago, and despite coming in cold, she's not rusty against the tournament winner, who is also having issues wrestling her second bout of the night. The champ combos up some frankensteiners and hurricaranas, keeping Daisy flipping. Daisy quickly finds herself in a mindset of survival, and the only method is to win quick. She gets Poison up top and lands a Super Daisy Cutter for quick damage, but Poison refuses to cede control with another hurricarana and then driving her heel right on Daisy's face. The champ keeps things one-sided with more hurricaranas, but it's not over yet. Poison keeps it her way on the outside, and Daisy's looking incredibly banged up now. Daisy finally gets some offense again with a few moves, but she's horribly slowed down to maintain a good pace. In desperation, she preps Table-san to go for the gold, but never follows up as they're both in the ring. Daisy tries to get her pinfall quickly, but Poison's still fresh to stay in the match. Poison points and laughs at her challenger before nailing her with a rolling kick and getting the three-count to retain the Gurl Gamer Championship, keeping both divisions' belts within Metro City! Other Plot Bryn McMahon and Carmen Sandiego have combined their contracts into the one, and Security Guard B oversees the signing by both parties. Carmen says she'll have her match now, but SGB announces they're out of time, see you next week! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-02 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 2nd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-20 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 20th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Tables Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Great Tournament Category:Money in the Bank Category:Ladder Category:Extreme Rules Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:VGCW VS. WWE Category:Gurl Gamer Championship